Todo cambio ,Cuanto te conocí
by KateBlack00
Summary: Light Yagami, Llega al gran colegio Wammy's House, donde ademas de encontrarse con grandes libros de estudio, encontrara a personas, que cambiaran su futuro. ¿Que es lo que el tiempo ha escondido a Elle Lawliet? ¿Que esconde detrás?, un pasado donde no hubiera querido nunca haber recordado, pero era necesario para poder luchar por la persona la cual su vida llego a cambiar.


_**Notas de autor (a): KateBlack**_

¡Oh! Pero mira, aquí estoy, :D. Bueno principalmente agradezco la atención prestada tanto como a esta nota como a mi fi'c. En realidad estoy muy emocionada estar aquí presentando esta historia, que si bien, ya la había podido compartir en otros sitios, pero lamentablemente tuve muchos problemas con algunas cosas, tanto en personal como con mi computador, (suspiro) y eso me estreso x.x.

Pero quiero mencionar que esta historia es otra distinta a la que compartí hace un año aproximadamente (cuando la escribí originalmente), ya que le he hecho muchas revisiones y cambios tanto como a la trama, el desarrollo de esta, la redacción y otros factores que han hecho mas rica la historia. Eso me emoción por que puedo ver los cambios (Risas).

Bueno, ya mencionando esto, aquí esta ahora versión mejorada,(risas). Espero que esta sea de su agrado, y tienen toda la libertad de dar sus opiniones o criticas, eso les agradecería mucho, ya que me ayudarían a crecer. :D. Gracias por su atención ;)

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí expresados y utilizados, no son de mi propiedad, los derechos de estos a sus respectivos autores.

_**Cap. 1**_

_**El amanecer de una nueva vida**_

La noche reinaba con fina soledad, un balcón en medio de esta siendo consumido por los sonidos de leves grillos y bellamente alumbrado por la hermosa luna que se encontraba como magnifico farol dentro de aquella obscuridad. En aquella misteriosa atmosfera creada por la naturaleza, se encontraba un joven acompasado en esta acompañando a la noche en su soledad, su mirada perdida en aquellas hojas del viejo roble enfrente de el, eran movidas con simpleza y armonía por el leve suspiro del viento, en su pecho, llevaba nostalgia y nerviosismo, su rostro se encontraba sombreado bajo la única luz de la naturaleza aumentando aquel sentimiento en aquel joven corazón.

-El tiempo pasa rápido –suspiro y continuo mas tranquilo- Años donde se añoraba aquel deseo, mas el día de mañana aquello se fulmina, tan solo unas horas para que llegue el momento- remarco el chico , su brazo se encontraba apoyado en el hermoso barandal que era el marco de aquel balcon, el dorso de su mano se encontraba en su quijada haciendo un soporte para su rostro, volvió a suspirar y a perder su mirada.

-¡Light!, Hijo, ven un momento -Una voz se avecino desde la entrada de la casa en el primer piso rompiendo levemente el silencio del lugar. El joven no vacilo, camino hacia la entrada de su habitación sin dar un vistazo al lugar que dejaba, y se dirigió a bajar los pulidos escalones de madera que al ser tocados fuertemente se podía escuchar un leve chirrido, mas no era gran molestia cuando el joven ya había llegado a la primera planta, en la primera habitación de entrada que era la sala, una sala no muy grande, pero por eso no hay que pensar que muy pequeña, era lo exacto, decorada con colores y variaciones cafeses y doradas, eran los colores preferidos del joven por lo cual le daba algo de tristeza dejar aquel acogedor lugar. Al seguir caminando para acudir a la mención de su nombre, se encontró con el que la vocifero, la silueta que estaba sentada enfrente de la pequeña mesa de cristal, contenía una mirada sin vacilar al frente dirigida a la ventana de la habitación como si este estuviera lleno de figuras imaginarias, estaba tan absorto de eso que el joven tuvo que decir algo para llamar la atención del hombre.

-¿ Padre? – Menciono el joven castaño acercándose un poco para hacer notar su presencia. El hombre voltio a verlo y le sonrió a la respuesta.

-Oh claro, Ven Light, siéntate. –Ordeno dando unas leves palmadas a su costado en el sillón donde se encontraba sentado. Light, sonrió al gesto amable de su padre y rápidamente se sentó a un costado, le dio una vista a aquel rostro sonriente y le alegro verlo ahí ,a su padre, ese hombre que lo había educado tantos años, que le había dado pie al gran sueño que el ahora llevaba dentro y por el cual iba a empezar ,su sueño al entrar a aquel prestigioso internado ,donde daría lo mejor para que a si su padre pudiera sentirse orgulloso de el, que no avergonzara el nombre de Soichiro Yagami, un hombre recto, intachable y con un gran espíritu de justicia, el solo deseaba un día poder hacer que el se sintiera realmente orgulloso de el, así era siempre su relación con el.

-Hijo ¿Cómo estas? , Cómo te encuentras al ser esta tu ultima noche en tu hogar, ha pasado muy rápido el tiempo – El hombre comenzó a hablar.

-Me encuentro realmente emocionado, la verdad no puedo aun creer que mañana ya será el dia, aunque me encuentro muy nervioso, solo recuerdo el ayer que contaba los días para que llegase el hoy y mira ahora, ya quiero llegar-

-Acaso es que ¿ya te querías ir para dejar tu casa? ¿te molesta estar aquí? – El hombre hablo en un tono serio, Light al escucharlo volteo a verlo, temeroso de que su padre hubiera entendido algo distinto.

-Oh, no es de esa manera, no quise decir eso – El castaño negó rápidamente, no quería terminar mal su ultimo día y menos con su padre.

-Tranquilo Light, no tienes que ponerte tan nervioso, solo era una pregunta, una leve broma en un momento como este. –Asomo una leve sonrisa tranquilizando al joven - Yo se que estas muy nervioso, en este tiempo te he visto estudiar cada día para que aprobaras el examen, y mira ahora, no solo lo has aprobado si no que ¡ya te iras a estudiar!- volteo a ver a su hijo que se encontraba sorprendido por la respuesta – Al verte ahora, suelo recordar los días donde eras pequeño, donde te agarrabas a mi brazo cuando mencionaba que iba hacia mi trabajo, alegando que querías ir también a ayudarme para un día trabajar conmigo y resolver casos, querías ser un héroe siempre mencionabas eso alegre –El rostro del hombre se lleno de nostalgia al ver los ojos miel de su hijo, no podía creer que aquel niño que crio desde pequeño ahora fuera un chico responsable que se iria a estudiar lejos de el, el tiempo había hecho su gran trazo en sus rostros.

-Recuerdo muy bien eso- Light, también acompaño a su padre en la melancolía de desempolvar viejos recuerdos guardados en sus corazones, para los dos el tiempo había pasado velozmente.

-Bien hijo, creo que ya es tarde, lo mejor será que ya te vallas a acostar, tienes que descansar bien, para que mañana puedas despertarte con muchos ánimos – Se levanto de su asiento y se empezó a aproximar a la salida de la habitación, dejando al joven a un sentado en el sillón. –Buenas noches hijo, que descanses- y con una sonrisa y un ademán se marcho de la sala, dejando al castaño a un mas melancólico que al principio.

-Buenas noches padre –

Light volvió a su alcoba, vio todo lugar que la luz alumbraba, la cama con las ya conocidas cobijas, el estante lleno de libros de diversos colores, texturas y grosores y su escritorio siendo decorado también por estos como pequeñas chispas, cada lugar estaba ligado a un recuerdo que se albergaba en su corazón, y esa noche lo llenaba, al ser el ultimo dia donde se acogería en esta. Suspiro y se aproximo al balcón que momentos antes había estado, dio un ultimo vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Mañana será un grandioso dia, mi corazón esta lleno de emoción, mañana podre entrar a aquel prestigioso internado , para estudiar lo que mas deseo: Criminología, no podre esperar. –Cerro la puerta causando un leve rechinido, camino hacia su cama y se tiro en ella apagando la luz que se encontraba a un lado de el en la pequeña mesa de madera.

-Mas no solo siento eso, no es solo eso lo que eh sentido en este tiempo, se aloja algo mas, un presentimiento, de seguro es el conjunto de mi nerviosismo. – El joven con estos pensamientos y con la emoción de la imaginación de una nueva vida cerro lentamente sus parpados, sin duda estaba realmente emocionado por la llegada de un hermoso mañana.

La escena se había manchado….El lugar me estaba tragando mi ser poco a poco, como una gran bestia comiendo a su presa.

Corría, corría, mis pies moviéndose frenéticamente en aquellos oscuros pasillos que pareciera que estaban en mi contra, se alargaban y se ensanchaban sin dejarme una escapatoria, Los jadeos eran los acompañantes de esa oscuridad que me llenaba, el cansancio me consumía, ¿Qué haría en aquellos pasillo?, solo ..¿Moriría?.

Todo parecía un siniestro bosque sin fin.

No pude respirar, no pude tranquilizar el latir frenético de mi corazón al darme cuenta a donde había llegado, a darme cuenta de mi final. Mi vista se clavo a lo que era parecido a un muro que notaba el final de aquel pasillo lleno de matorrales , la espina dorsal me fue removida al igual que mi estomago al sentir el puro miedo recorrerme, volteé hacia atrás de mi con desesperación, oía los bufidos de aquella bestia que deseaba mi sangre y mi muerte.

Mis pies no dieron nota de lo que ocurría ,solo caían al vacio, caían a lo que era un gran hueco que con horror observe como se había abierto en la tierra, al ver que era tragado por el sin remedio, ¡No quiero caer en el!, no podía hacer nada, mire hacia la luz que se encontraba arriba de mi, la luz de la luna que alumbraba un cuerpo que estaba observándome en el filo de la tierra, en el filo del gran hueco.

¡Grite y grite! Mas aquel hombre cual no le podía observar su rostro o ¿quien era?, solo se distinguía su cabello que era perdido en la obscuridad de mi pesadilla.

-¡Ayuda! – El instinto y terror me llenaba.

Antes de caer al adiós, en mis oídos pudo llegar la respuesta de aquel cuerpo acuoso.

-Tranquilo, Aquí estaré. Yo te ayudare – La voz tenue, fue perdida en el viento, al igual que mi alma…

En la habitación que se encontraba en silencio por las horas marcadas , fue irrumpida por un chirrante sonido proveniente de el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de madera a un lado de la cama, donde se encontraba un chico castaño durmiendo.

-¡Arg! – un quejido de la voz del chico salió en modo molesto al escuchar el chirriante sonido tan cerca de su oído, haciéndolo despertar abruptamente de su sueño.

-¡Rayos! , Necesito cambiar ese sonido tan molesto del reloj - Con la mano apago el aparato y prosiguiente dejo de emitir tal sonido de la alarma.

Light, adormilado estiro sus brazos al momento de dar un gran bostezo -¿Por qué ese sueño de nuevo aparece? , Realmente no lo entiendo, no comprendo el objetivo ni tampoco entiendo la presencia de una persona que nunca he visto ni conocido, es fastidioso si me pongo a pensar mas en eso – La voz de duda del joven se extendió por toda la habitación, Light esta perdido en las dudas de la realidad de aquella pesadilla, que si bien no era la primera vez que la soñaba, se podría mencionar que aquella nacía cada noche desde hace un mes se podría decir, la primera vez que la había vivido fue un día antes de que fuera a presentar el examen de admisión, todo comenzaba igual, en obscuridad y desesperación, solo algunas veces variaba el final, pero siempre el final era marcado por palabras leves de aquel hombre desconocido, ¿Qué sucedía? Light, realmente no lo sabia.

-¡Light! ¿Ya has despertado? – Unos gritos de una voz infantil se llegaron a filtrar por la puerta acompañados por unos toquidos a esta, Light estaba tan sumidos en sus pensamientos y dudas que a un no los llegaba a captar por completo -¡Light¡ Ya es hora de despertar, faltan 5 minutos para que el tren salga, Mama y Papa, te están esperando en la puerta ¡Light! –La voz por fin logro sacar a Light de su cabeza, sobresaltándolo al escuchar lo mencionado.

- ¡Como que ya faltaba tan solo 5 minutos!, ¡Mierda! –El chico sin ver su reloj, salto de la cama agitado, solo alcanzo a ponerse sus pantuflas y correr hacia las escaleras, que si bien daba un mal paso podía caer, mas el chico no pensó en eso y se apresuro a un mas, haciendo a las escaleras de madera rechinar estruendosamente.

Deprisa se asomo por la cocina, donde pudo observar a su madre tranquilamente aun con su bata puesta taradeando una canción mientras con la mano derecha sostenía una cacerola, y con la otra empezaba a tomar el aceite.

-¡Madre! ¿Por qué a un sigues aquí? , y ¿con bata puesta aun? –El joven empezó a mencionar muy agitado por la leve corrida que había dado de su habitación a la cocina - ¡Faltan solamente 5 minutos! Y no he almorzado…tampoco me he vestido apropiadamente, como empezar el ciclo en el internado , ¡Llegando el primer día tarde¡- El joven menciono con total nerviosismo, empezaba a tomarse el cabello con desesperación con anhelo de querérselo arrancar.

-Light – La mujer menciono tranquila y con una leve sonrisa al ver a su hijo en tal estado, sabia como era su hijo de exigente consigo mismo, y como podía perderse en el nerviosismo fácilmente - ¡LIGHT! –Menciono a un mas fuerte para llamar la atención de su hijo, el chico solo volteo a verla aun con la mirada en nerviosismo – Hijo, ¿Quién te ha mencionado que faltan 5 minutos?, ¿No has visto el reloj? – La mujer con la mirada miro el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de la cocina a la derecha – Faltan 2 horas – Termino diciendo para ver como el rostro de su hijo se tranquilizaba, pero en unos segundos pasaba a uno irritado.

-Me lo dijo Sayu….- Menciono cansado, miro a su alrededor buscando a la chica responsable de esto. –Sayu ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Pequeña mocosa! – Grito al viento, mas no tardo mucho tiempo en buscar mas con la mirada, pues el cuerpo de la pequeña salió de donde se encontraba escondida, atrás de la puerta.

-Ya, ya. Tranquilo mi querido Light, - La niña menciono con sencillez, dándole poca importancia al asunto – Solo fue una pequeña broma, Además esto ayuda, es para probar tus reflejos mi querido hermano – Sayu soltó con gracia y una pequeña sonrisa, mas ver el rostro de su hermano irritado, decidió retroceder algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-Sayu…-Reprocho el castaño acercándose a ella – Solo una broma, ¡NADA de reflejos o lo que sea¡ , ¡Apunto me daba un infarto! Pequeña niña molestosa – Light grito con el rostro rojizo por el enojo, en serio se había asustado, el quería que ese día fuera algo tranquilo pero emocionante, y nunca fue su idea tener que despertar con un gran susto por capricho de su pequeña hermana.

-Light, tranquilo, ahora no es momento para peleas- menciono la madre viendo a sus dos hijos – Es mejor que te vallas a vestir y acomodar tus cosas ¿si?.

-Cierto, no tengo tiempo que perder – Light menciono viendo de reojo a su hermana que aun estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y tu Sayu, también es mejor que te vallas a vestir para despedir a tu hermano, y ya no hagas mas travesuras – Miro detenidamente a su hija mas pequeña, esta solo respondió con un ademan. -en un momento el almuerzo estará listo . – La mujer menciono alegre y se volteo a retomar sus actividades.

Los dos hijos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sayu se había adelantado corriendo pero no sin antes ver a su hermano y sacarle de modo infantil la lengua , y se apresuro ,no quería recibir un coscorrón de su hermano, el castaño al notar esto solo suspiro y se fue mas tranquilo a su alcoba, subiendo de nuevo por las mismas escaleras de madera, que ahora ya no rechinaban tanto.

Ya adentro de esta, miro a su costado, ya había escogido dos opciones que ponerse para el día importante, pero ¿Cuál debía escoger? , sin duda tenia que escoger algo que daba buena presencia, algo limpio y de buen gusto, seria una tontería ir con cualquier facha, eso le era insoportable. Volvió a examinar sus dos opciones, la primera era una camisa de de color grisoso, con un suéter rayado con colores azules, puesto con un pantalón de mezclilla y unas pequeñas botas cafés claro, algo muy juvenil pero muy casual, la segunda opción contaba con una camisa formal de color gris que se acomodaba con la chaqueta de cuero que era de un color café claro o crema, unos jeans de mezclilla de un color azul marino le daban mas con unos zapatos tipo botas de color negro, ¿Cuál opción quería tomar?.

-Light , El almuerzo ya esta listo – La voz de su madre lo apresuro mas, sin duda ya tenia que escoger y vestirse, dio un ultimo vistazo a los dos conjuntos y tomo el que le agrado mas, se vistió rápidamente, fue al baño y se acomodo el pelo como habitualmente pero con un poco mas de esmero, había tardado unos cuantos minutos, cuando bajo, ya estaba listo.

Entro al comedor, donde el centro era decorado por la hermosa mesa pulida de madera, sentada en ella encontró a su madre, que lo invitaba a sentarse con una sonrisa, su hermana que aun lo miraba de reojo mientras comía y en la cabecera se encontraba su padre, que lo invito a sentarse, Sonrió al ver esa escena que siempre precensiaba, pero ahora era distinto, era la ultima vez que la vería en un largo tiempo, hasta que pudiera volver a casa los fines de semana que la institución permitía que sus alumnos salieran con su familia, pero eso era hasta el segundo o tercero mes , a si que decidió atesorarla en su mente para llevarla como un caloroso recuerdo.

-Siéntate a comer hijo, para que nos marchemos sin apuros – Menciono su padre y Light tomo asiento, el desayuno duro poco, en el transcurso, la familia había conversado de cosas al azar, principalmente recuerdos, puesto que todos sabían que era la ultima vez que verían a Light, no lo verían en aproximadamente dos o tres meses, pero sin duda todos se encontraban contentos por ello.

En unos cuantos minutos, los tres integrantes de la familia ya se encontraban adentro del coche que era de un color blanco, Light abrió la puerta de la derecha y subió igual, había estado poniendo las maletas en el equipaje, solo se llevaría dos, las demás, su familia se las llevaría en un día, ya que así indicaba las reglas de la escuela, para que los jóvenes pudieran acomodarse mejor y mas rápido al indicio de lo escolar.

-Hijo, ya todo se encuentre dentro, ¿ya no te falta nada? – Pregunto su padre viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor.

-No, ya todo esta listo, llevo la principal maleta. ¿ya nos podemos marchar? – dijo impaciente al ver su reloj de mano.

-Si, ya nos vamos cariño –menciono su madre antes de que su padre emprendiera el camino hacia la estación de trenes. El camino no duro poco, fueron unos veinte minutos aproximadamente, pero para Light se habían pasado rápido, cuando se die cuenta ya se encontraban dentro de la estación esperando a que el tren llegara para abordarlo.

-Bueno, hijo, Aquí te dejamos – Menciono el Padre de Light, al momento que estrujaba a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo, Light lo correspondió gustoso.

La siguiente en darle un fuerte abrazo fue su madre, que incluso lo apretó mas que su padre – Cuídate mucho hijo, sabes que siempre te vamos a extrañar y desear lo mejor – La mujer estaba triste por dejar a su único hijo varón, pero feliz por el camino que había escogido.

-Si madre, no te preocupes todo estará bien, yo igual los extrañare mucho - sonrió- pero espero verlos muy pronto – Light se separo de su madre al momento que le daba un beso en la mejilla. Volteo a ver a la siguiente integrante de la familia: Sayu, que hacia un leve puchero de lado, Light no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tan gesto infantil.

-Adiós niña, lastima que ya no tendrás a quien molestar. – Light sonrió y la tomo en un abrazo, que solo la chica dio un leve bufido con gracia. –Te extrañare a ti y a tus caras- La niña sonrió.

-Adiós querido hermano, te extrañare mucho, pero espero por ti con muchas mas bromas. – La niña canto feliz y se separo de su hermano. Un sonido conocido como el aviso que llega el siguiente tren sonó, y asi era, se veía el tren venir a lo lejos, pero con velocidad.

-Bueno, el tren ha llegado, ya me tengo que ir- menciono al ver el adiós de su familia, abordo uno de los vagones que ya se habían abierto, y tomo asiento enfrente de una de las ventanillas, en ella pudo apreciar a su familia aun parada ahí observándolos alegres pero con un deje de tristeza, el tren se empezó a mover, cerrando las puertas con su chirrido ya conocido y se empezó a marchar, Light con una ademan dio el ultimo adiós a sus padres y hermana que igual le correspondieron y los vio alejarse de poco a poco.

Observo la ventanilla que tenia, observo las casas, los suburbios, los arboles, las personas, todo se alejaba lentamente, todo se desplazaba, se iba distanciando cada ves mas de su vista. Light estaba emocionado, y a la vez entristecido, sabia que desde ese momento todo iba a cambiar, estaba tomando un gran paso dentro de su vida, estaba tomando el sueño que tenia en sus manos y estaba dispuesto a luchar por el, sabia que nada seria fácil, pero en su corazón se alojaba el gran anhelo y deseo de convertirse en alguien grande dentro de su carrera y estudio, y aun que sentía una opresión en su corazón, del miedo y del futuro, no estaba dispuesto a esconderse en eso, no lo estaba.

Cuando volvió a observar la ventanilla, se dio cuenta que ya todo se habia desaparecido, ya no podía observar los rincones de la pequeña ciudad ahora estaba grandes tramos donde la vida silvestre y el campo eran los dueños de ahí, el vivía en una ciudad que era pequeña a comparación a donde iría, de su ciudad natal a el internado, había tramos de naturaleza que ahora observaba, el estudiaría en Tokio, a las orillas de la gran ciudad pero donde se encontraba tan renombrado instituto.

-¿Disculpa? –Una voz llego a oír haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, despego la vista de la ventanilla y volteo a ver la persona dueña de aquella voz que escucho. –¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? – Lo que llego a ver, fue a un chico de aproximadamente unos 3 años mas joven que el, el joven tenia unos ojos de un hermoso color verde esmeralda que lo hacia ya resaltar ,pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era la cabellera que poseía, era de un rojo brillante, nunca había visto a alguien con ese pelo, el chico le sonreía ampliamente, en su vestimenta llevaba una camisa de rallas rojizas con blancas, un pantalón marino y una chaqueta de cuero de un color negro, en su mano tenia un PSP donde se podía ver que se encontraba encendido.

-Por supuesto – Menciono el castaño después de examinarlo, se veía como un chico carismático y confiable. El joven pelirrojo se sento a su costado derecho, Light lo veía de reojo, el pelirrojo como se había sentado había tomado en sus manos la consola y había continuado con su juego, Light pensando que se la pasaría así el trayecto, decidió retomar su vista hacia el exterior.

-Espera, ese ¿no es el escudo del colegio Wammy`s House? – Nuevamente escucho la voz del joven. –Tu ¿Iras a ese colegio? – Pregunto El pelirrojo cuando pudo tener la mirada del castaño en la suya.

-Si, a si es, tu ¿tu también iras? – Pregunto Light con duda, ese pelirrojo parecía con menos edad para poder entrar al colegio a estudiar.

-Así es, también entrare a Wammy's House. – El pelirrojo menciono con emoción, tomo la consola que a un tenia en sus manos y la cerro, la guardo en su chaqueta y de nuevo mostro la mirada a Light. –Hola, yo soy Mail Jeevas, pero con gusto dime Matt- Se presento Mail, mientras le extendía alegre la mano a Light en signo de saludo.

Light se sorprendió un poco a la presentación, pero respondió gustoso correspondiendo el saludo formal – Hola Mail, Yo soy Light Yagami, dime Light – Igual el castaño se presento con una sonrisa, Le agradaba la persona del pelirrojo. – La verdad no pensé que irias a ese colegio, como no pude ver tu maleta. –

-Bueno, la verdad es que la tengo a mi lado, la había puesto ahí, pero al parecer estabas tan sumido en tus pensamientos que no te distes cuenta, por eso te pregunte si me podía sentar a tu lado – Light se avergonzó un poco por el modo en que lo vio el pelirrojo, pero no tuvo de que preocuparse al ver el rostro de su acompañante, este tenia una mirada sincera.

-Lo lamento, pero me alegra que te sentaras a mi lado. –

Los dos chicos empezaron a tener una charla muy amena, conversando de cosas triviales o cosas que se dieron cuanta los dos tenían en común, los dos disfrutaban la compañía del otro, en el transcurso del tiempo el vagón se empezó a llenar de gente a comparación como había empezado, en la multitud que se había formado, Light pudo desviar levemente su mirada para poder observar algo que le llamo la atención.

Era un chico que se encontraba de costado, lamentablemente por la gente no pudo ver bien su rostro pero si podía ver su pelo que es encontraba realmente alborotado, como si no hubiese tenido la molestia de cepillárselo, en su silueta se podía divisar una curva que se pintaba en su espalda haciéndolo ver mas envejecido mas su vestimenta no ayudaba mucho, para Light como estaba vestido era algo realmente pésimo como para salir a la calle, tenia como camisa una de manga larga de color blanca que era mas grande que su talla pues le quedaba holgada , unos Jeans que se notaban algo degastados pero no eran comparación con sus tenis algo descuidados , para Light, todo aquel conjunto le llamo fuertemente la atención ¿Cómo alguien podía salir así? Era lo que se preguntaba el castaño.

En unos segundos pudo ver como alguien se acercaba a ese joven que se encontraba al otro extremo del vagón, este era un joven mas pequeño de altura , que en sus manos sostenía una pequeña bolsa de bombones que le extendía al chico del cabello azabache.

-¿Bombones?¿ A esta hora? – Light había mencionado en voz alta sus dudas y su incomprensión al ver las acciones de dichos jóvenes que si bien nunca había visto en la ciudad.

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Light? – Matt había escuchado las preguntas y la mirada de Light pero no pudo observar lo que veía por que el tren empezó a detenerse.

-No es nada en realidad-

-Esta bien. Hey Light, ¡Vamos! Que el tren ya se ha detenido en la estación donde debemos bajar – Matt se expreso emocionado al escuchar el chirrido de las puertas del vagón y ver la gente que salía apresuradamente.

Los dos jóvenes salieron con los pequeños empujones que recibían de la multitud, ya que a muchos se les dificultaba por que los chicos cargaban con 2 maletas, una en la mano derecha y otra en la espalda, al fin de que pudieron distinguir la estación observaron el nombre de esta.

-Estación Miya Wa – Pronunciaron los dos chicos en un suspiro alegre, los dos sabían que significaba que ya habían llegado a su destino, se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

-Entonces ¿vamos Light? – Pregunto Matt mientras se dirigía a bajas las escaleras.

-Si –Pronuncio Light al momento que seguía a su compañero, mas por otro parte, atrás de ellos los observaba otro muy distinto joven.

- ¿Por que tanta emoción de ir? – Pregunto al aire una voz áspera y seca, la sombra de un joven era la que lanzaba esas palabras al aire, con gran duda.

-A la mayoría de los chicos, están realmente emocionados por entrar – Otro joven mas corto de estatura pronuncia como repuesta.

-Ya veo – Pronuncio con desdén, dándole poca importancia. – Pero, ¿aquel chico?.. –Termino de decir, mientras veía el lugar donde habían estado los dos jóvenes que segundos antes había contemplado extrañado.

-¿Ya nos podemos marchar? Nos están esperando–Una tercera voz masculina apareció con un deje de molestia. Sin pronunciar ya nada mas, las tres sombras de los chicos desaparecieron por las escaleras contrarias a donde se habían ido Light y Matt.

Light observaba cada lugar donde pasaban, era una ciudad realmente hermosa, la verdad tenia mucha variedad de cosas, de atracciones y de proyectos ciudadanos, el socialismo que empleaban le resultaba muy agradable, no había podido asistir mucho a esa ciudad, solo un día cuando fue a ver una exposición de bellas artes, era un adolecente, que cuando vio el enorme museo se quedo sorprendido sin decir de menos de la hermosa pintura que vio y se quedo enganchado.

-Light ¿Cómo te parece todo? – Le pregunto Light, mientras el también era absorbido por la belleza de tan pintoresca ciudad, no era la gran ciudad industrial y rápida como Tokio, ni era tan rural como los pequeños pueblos de campo, ¡No!, tenia lo necesario y suficiente, siendo un lugar muy acogedor y lleno de oportunidades.

-Es muy hermosa..-

-Si, Asi es – Afirmo Matt – Ahora, ¿Adonde vamos? – Pregunto Matt, detendiendose en el rostro de Light.

-Bueno, Ahora son las….¡Las 9:00! – El rostro de Light se distorsiono al ver la hora que marcaba su reloj de mano. – ¡Falta una hora solamente! –

-Tranquilo Light, Que tal que si tomamos un taxi para no perdernos, y otro día podemos pasear para ver los autobuses que llegan a la estación ¿Qué tal? - Matt menciono en tono muy tranquilo a diferencia del de Light, que se paseaba la mirada en el lugar buscando un taxi.

-Oh, mira uno – Los chicos se aproximaron a abordar el taxi con sus maletas, sin saber bien los caminos que debían tomar, solo le mencionaron al taxista el lugar a donde iban.

-¿El instituto Wammi? –El taxista que era un hombre que se veía de mayor edad por los cabellos blanquecidos que decoraban su cabeza, le pregunto a los chicos en una cortés sonrisa.

-Si ese-Señalo.

-Oh, bueno chicos, no esta tan lejos, solo esta a unos 30 o 40 minutos. Ahora mismo los llevo – y el auto empezó su camino, los jóvenes estaban expectorando todo el lugar desde su ventanilla.

Pasaron los 40 minutos, los chicos pasaron el tiempo en pequeñas charlas que se encontraban en los lugares que observaban, se sentían emocionados por la gran experiencia, el taxista amablemente les mencionaba pequeñas reseñas o datos de los lugares que pasaban como un si en su interior se guardara un joven guía de turistas.

-Bueno, los dejare a aquí chicos, solo avancen unas cuadras- El hombre detuvo el taxi en una parada de autos.

-Oh, claro. Muchas gracias- Bajaron agradecidos y pagaron al hombre que se despidió con un además y un alegre "Buena suerte", no era mal empezar con esas palabras pensaron los chicos.

Los jóvenes hicieron lo que el hombre les indico, empezaron a caminar unas casas, en unos segundos ya podían distinguir a varios jóvenes de su edad hiendo al mismo destino, varios muchachos corrían en carcajadas alegres y muchas chicas juntas pasaban a un lado de ellos dejándoles una que otra mirada o sonrisa picara y unos murmureos entre ellas, en todo pudieron observar a donde querían llegar, parados en una de las esquinas vieron el enorme edificio que se levantaba enfrente de la acera del lado contrario: El colegio Wammy`s House.

Todo era una hermosa obra arquitectónica, el lugar era primeramente adornado por un hermoso barandal que se extendía a los alrededores que era aproximadamente una cuadra del lugar, era un plateado barandal que contaba con adornaciones minuciosas pero esplendorosas, Atrás de ellos se alojaban principalmente dos grandes edificios que eran inspirados en algunas ideas de la época del romanticismo, los chicos contemplaron el lugar asombrados, habían contenido unos segundos el aire en sus pulmones por la emoción.

-Vamos Light – Matt fue el primero que se aventuro a pasar la calle para la próxima acera, Light le siguió asintiendo.

-Disculpe jóvenes – Un hombre alto que se encontraba en la puerta principal se condujo a los dos jóvenes – Me podrían permitir ver su tarjeta de admisión – cortésmente el hombre mayor le menciono a los dos, cada uno busco en sus maletas, ya cuando la pudieron encontrar se la ofrecieron al oficial del instituto.

-Correcto- Remarco al observar la tarjeta – Pasen, sean bienvenidos- El hombre abrió el paso haciendo un ademan con las manos.

Matt, se apresuro antes de agradecer al oficial, cosa que hiso Light.

-Ohh, Es ¡Sorprendente! – Los edificios que los rodeaban eran realmente grandes, en el principal que se encontraba a la derecha, en la pared, se podía contemplar un hermoso mural formado por pequeños fragmentos de cristal con colorantes, en el se encontraba un hermoso mar de distintas tonalidades creando realismo y misticismo en el fondo resplandecía un gran sol avisando su llegada como lo hace un los usuales amaneceres, en la parte superior del margen , con grandes letras en cursiva se mencionaba _**"El amanecer de una nueva vida, esta en tus manos" **_ Y en la parte del margen inferior se mencionaban otras palabras que Light quiso leer pero le fue negado eso al momento que sintió una mano tirando de su brazo.

-¡Vamos Light! Hay que seguir descubriendo este nuevo lugar –

-Espe….- Light no termino de poder responder, había notado en todo el bullicio de gente una cabellera que le llamo la atención, era una blanca que notablemente se podía observar, ¿era el chico del tren?, tratando de observar mejor pudo notar a la derecha a una persona mas alta y con una cabellera que no falto mucho para recordar de quien era, ¡Era el chico de los la mañana, el de los bombones!, pensó Light y trato de visualizarlo mejor, tenia curiosidad de ver su rostro, pero fue frustrado su deseo al perderlo un poco de enfoque.

-¡Light! – Matt tuvo que levantar la voz por segunda vez para que el castaño lo volteara ver con extrañeza - ¿Qué estabas observabando? ¿Por qué estas tan distraído? – El pelirrojo pregunto tratando de encontrar el punto culminante que llamo la atención del castaño.

-Ah, No, no es nada Matt – se puso un poco nervioso al ver el chico tan ocupado en ver al frente – Solo, solo es el hecho de que, ¡Mira este lugar!. Aun no puedo creer del todo que este aquí, es eso – Pronuncio Light con un poco de nerviosismo pero no era mentira, era cierto, era algo con tonos irreales para el castaño, estar en el lugar que quiso, ¡Tener su propia credencial de estudiantes de ese sitio!

-¡Ah eso! Te creo, yo estoy igual. La verdad este sitio es difícil de encontrar un lugar, pero ahora míranos aquí. Tenemos que ver el lugar, ¡Me parece tan enorme! - El chico menciono con muchas energías dando un pequeño salto en modo infantil, sacando una sonrisa de la cara del castaño, Light estaba feliz de su compañía.

-Tienes mucha razón Mail, Entonces ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto Light algo desorientado observando el bullicio de gente que entraba.

-Bueno, veamos. ¿Qué tal si sacamos la hora que nos dieron en la carta? – Pregunto Matt. – Hay venían la dirección y algunas reglas y la hora de encuentro, pero recuerdo que también mencionaba el primer sitio a donde nos deberíamos dirigir los de nuevo ingreso –

-¡Ah! Es cierto, se me había olvidado – Matt busco la suya en su mochila, aquella hoja el colegio se las habían mandado a todos los jóvenes que habían aprobado junto con su felicitación por ello.

-Bien, entonces aquí menciona que primero nos tenemos que dirigir al auditorio principal donde nos asignaran las habitaciones – Matt empezó a caminar mientras leí las líneas escritas en el trozo de papel ,Light le empezaba a seguir a un lado con el paso– Las Materias y las aulas se….- La voz de Mail desapareció al momento que se escucho el golpe en seco cuando su cuerpo callo al suelo, fue tumbado por un golpe que se le dio en la parte superior de su hombro por alguien con quien había chocado.

-Tks – Un chasquido se escucho en la boca de la persona que había tropezado con el pelirrojo. – ¿Estas bien? – Salió una voz de un chico en pregunta seca que mas que oírse con interés se oyó como simple mecánica de la situación dada. El pelirrojo tratando de levantarse vio la mano del castaño enfrente suyo dándole ayuda, la tomo.

-Eh..Si estoy bien – Se levanto y se sacudió el pantalón que llevaba viendo a un al suelo.

-Bien.- El chico contrario soltó aquello con desinterés. Matt levanto su rostro para ver al joven con el que había topado, el chico enfrente de el era un joven de su misma edad aparentemente , este llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de mezclilla este estaba algo apegado a su cuerpo al igual que la musculosa que igual era de un color negro con algunas rayas plateadas acentuando lo delgado que era su cuerpo, pero a un a si lo que mas se hacia notar de el ,era su rubia cabellera que le llegaba hasta los hombro, haciendo que sus facciones y su piel blanca resaltaran a un mas, creando una armonía con esos toques algo goticos a su estilo. El joven rubio no se molesto en dirigir la mirada a Matt, se encontraba viendo a la parte izquierda del lugar observando algo, Matt no podía ver su mirada.

-Bien, Entonces ten mas cuidado. – El joven rubio menciono casi restregándose al aire con indiferencia y se marcho con las manos en sus bolsillos de la presencia del castaño y del pelirrojo sin darles un ultimo vistazo o un Adiós, No, solamente con paso lento camino hacia su derecha, mientras que los dos perseguían con la mirada a tan singular joven, pudieron observar que este a su paso llegaba al encuentro de dos siluetas que al parecer se estaba esforzando por encontrar. Light cansado de ver a ese chico que notablemente no le había caído nada bien en su primer encuentro, decidió voltearse y retomar su camino original.

-¿Matt? – Menciono al ver a su compañero que ahora era el que se encontraba observando fijamente a un lugar perdido en las imágenes que este les presentaba, ¿Qué esta viendo? Light se pregunto hasta que el susodicho pronuncio palabra.

-Light – Mail menciono llamando la atención de Light – Esos chicos ¿No los hemos visto antes? – Pronuncio con duda, por fin su mirada le dio atención al castaño que solo tardo unos segundos para ver al punto donde Matt lo invitaba a descubrir, cuando esto sucedió para Matt le pareció que el castaño se había sorprendido notablemente, ¿Por qué?.

Lo que Light pudo observar fueron a 3 siluetas, y lo que mas llamo su atención fue ver la cabellera de la persona que resaltaba mas por estatura entre esos tres, esa cabellera sin duda era la de aquel singular joven que por su aspecto desaliñados podía sobresalir del demás bullicio de gente, y para Light, sobresalía a un mas por la incognito que crecía hacia aquella silueta a un desconocida, aun desconocida…pero la curiosidad del castaño aumentaba. ¿Por qué? El peli café se llego a preguntar cuando su miradas e tomo tiempo en inspeccionar aquel chico pelinegro que le daba la espalda.

_**Notas Finales de Autor: "KateBlack"**_

Y ¿Cómo les pareció?. Es como ¿como llamarlo?. La introducción de la historia, del misterio y de todos los asuntos que conlleva esta, como menciona el titulo el comienzo (Risas).

Bueno creo que estos son como extras; Esta es la imagen de la ropa que llevaba Light, es como para darse una idea, y creo que ayuda ¿no?. (sonrisa)

Light: /ropa-juvenil-para-hombre-hm-divided/moda-hombre-hm-divided-3/

Ahora me despido, espero poder subir el próximo capitulo lo mas rápido que pueda, estoy emocionada con esta historia, espero que salga de lo mejor. Gracias por su lectura, y agradecería que me dieran su opinión sobre ella, sin mas Adiós, hasta la próxima.

_**Love the Dark heart**_

_**#KateBlack**_


End file.
